


[podfic] No Matter What

by tenshinochouwa



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Romance, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshinochouwa/pseuds/tenshinochouwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armando's been looking for his soulmate, but he didn't expect the road to lead to a juvenile detention center. Alex has been waiting for his soulmate, but he didn't expect to be stuck in solitary while feeling his soulmate just outside the door. (Part of the Bound and Determined universe, takes place a few years before chapter 48 of Unbound.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Matter What](https://archiveofourown.org/works/437554) by [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare), [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



> This is a podfic of Cesare and helens78's No Matter What.
> 
> Here are the authors' notes from the original:
> 
> Alex is just barely underage here at 17, and he is very very happy about meeting his soulmate for the first time.

**Length:** 00:23:03

**Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 at [Box](https://www.box.com/s/etut1oc4e2gglkzsmjww) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?4lsa18y51uyata6).


End file.
